They envy us because we are mortals
by ZGeminilol23
Summary: Achilles is known for having lovers instead of falling in love. Well, let's just say in this story he not only sweeps a girl off her feet, but they unfortunately separate. 7 years later, they meet at Trojan shore and fight on the same team. No Briseis.
1. Chapter 1: The Amazionian Woman

Chapter 1 : The Amazonian Woman

Have you ever felt incomplete at times where you are complete? Confusing isn't it, I used to asked myself everyday and every night. Is this what I feared, when I left everything behind? Love is funny, confusing, and fragile. I sat on my bench and looked into my mirror. I stared into my complexion and brush my hair.

"Why am I so unhappy?" I whispered to myself and continued to stare in to the mirror. I was prosperous, honest, and beautiful in my kingdom of harmony. Yet everyday I never stopped, never stopped thinking, never stopped dreaming to be in his arms once more. My thoughts were interrupted my a knock at my door.

" Precede,'' I replied, turning around in my seat.  
" Milady," my maiden, Khadija came in with a bow." The King of Ithaca requests your presence. He brings an important message from Greece." I immediately got up from my spot, and headed to my closet to grabbed my ivory shawl. We hasten out of my room, down the stairs, and to the main center where she kept them waiting. And there he was, bold as any man could ever be, with his hair back, and his gentle smile appealing on his uptight king posture.

" Milady Cassandra, if I may receive permission that my men and I receive rest in your extravagant household for two nights stay. The journey here was unbearable, if I may be so bold." I nodded my head, and spoke with my maiden to guide his men to the extra rooms that were available to their stay, and to have the other girls help her with plenty of food and wine.

" You are always welcome Odysseus, no King as great as you can never be neglected by my generosity." I tantalized.

" I'll remember that for my next visit." He teased back at me. I walked to the table and pour both of us wine in golden goblets.

" Wine?" I asked him, as he gently received it from my hand. I took a small sip, and sat down on the chair. He did the same thing, but sat opposite of me. " So, what is this important message you wish to make of me?" He gave himself time before replying, as I sensed that he was anxious of my answer.

" I presume you heard of the war between Greece and Troy." He said in a tone that was difficult to began with. He was without pride. It made me seemingly uncomfortable.

" Yes, my warriors seem not to stop talking about it." I stood from my seat to walk around." So, are the Greeks are tired of fighting each other."

" For now, but we need someone that will give us an advantage to this war. Although, Trojans have never been conquered, and some say they can't. However, your not the only one were trying to recruit, but I chose you because your better. And Agamemnon is pleased with the idea of receiving your many talents."

" What purpose is my presence there to be enthralled to that pig of a king? He has no honor." I said coldly, with all the disgust to that man, Agamemnon. I've always hated him, for his ways and desires to controlling the whole entire world. Who could be so greedy? But apparently, he can.

" Than let Cassandra fight for honor, and Agamemnon fight for power. And let the gods decide which man to glorify." He smiled while standing up, and walked closer to me.

" I am not a man. And I will not fight for him." I sighed heavily.

" I'm not asking you to fight for him, I'm asking you to fight for the all Greeks, for me." I looked up at him, and I could feel this battle ending.

" The Trojans never harmed me." I added.

" They insulted Greece."

" They insulted one Greek, a man who couldn't hold on to his wife. What business is that of mine?" I sip my wine." And, I don't like Menalaus either. I'm surprised at how his wife didn't leave sooner. If you ask me, she seemed more foolish than any Greek woman I ever known."

" We need you, you and you men. To fight with us." He beseech.

" Maybe this will help." He said while taking another sip from his wine.

" Nothing can help me now," I said and turned my back towards him.

" I'm going to ask Achilles and his Myrmidons to join also. I'll probably get the same reaction from him like you.''

" Achilles," I breathed." I still don't know, if I'm willing to fight again. How do you know he might say yes."

" Never mind him! Can you still shoot 50 paces with your bow and arrow further than anyone? Fight with two swords, faster than any man." He shared persistently, knowing how I was willing to act as he mention my skills that seemed to petrified all mankind.

" I must remind you, I am not a killer. Not like him.'' I turned back around and whispered the last sentence to him.

" Nor a hero." He muttered.  
" No, I'm not." I boldly said, before I paused for a while. I thought I might as well say yes, because I would hate for Odysseus to go back with a no from me, and maybe, just maybe I can see him again.

" I will join you, there's no reason to argue with you anymore. Somehow,..um I-I think... it will be better for me to go...you know. There's no use for me to stay and retire how much I wanted to." He nodded, and put a hand on my shoulder.

" I'm glad you took my offer, rather proud of it actually."

" After all, you are a wise king. Don't flatter yourself, I just might change my mind." I quirked and eyebrow at him. He laughed cheerfully, and cleared his throat.

" I feel that I should retire after this long evening.''

" I'll show you where you will sleep." I set down my wine, and guided him to the vacant room down the hall. " Have a good rest, we wouldn't want the journey of yours to overcome you."

" Good night to you to Cassandra."

" Good night." I, myself headed back to my chamber up the stairs and slept for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Never can say Goodbye

Chapter 2: Never can say Goodbye

I awoke from my deep slumber, as Apollo shined his fearsome light in to my household awaking everyone. I sat up on my bed, with the blanket over me, wondering what Odysseus meant by Achilles joining. I wondered patiently and tried to remember 7 years ago.

_7 years ago in Larisa_  
_In the late afternoon, I walked down the rocky steps as I saw Achilles sparing with Patroclus, for practice of course. I went down slowly, watching them from every glance I got. His mother sent me down to get them for dinner. I watched how his pounding big muscles gripped the wooden sword, and how his blond hair blew in the wind. How captivating as his shirt showed little of his bare chest that brought the many chills to my bones._

_" Achilles, Patroclus," They turned their heads at the sound of my voice." Your mother said dinner is ready." I walked towards them as they stopped practicing. " Had a nice practice, boys?"_

_" Yes, we did." He said while panting from his small teaching." Patroclus, go see if your auntie needs help with dinner."_

_" Uh huh, why don't you two get a room?" Achilles gave him a glare, warning his cousin that he better go now." I'm going." I laughed. He immediately pulled me into his arms and kiss me ferociously with intimate passion. My arms slowly found their way to his neck, as they traveled from his chest up to his arms. I had the chance to bite his lips gently, and that seemed to turn him on more. I ended the kiss, as we both tried to catch our breath._

_" I don't mean to interrupt our little love fest, but your mother is going to be mad at us. Um.. I have to tell you something" I said softly._

_" I'm sure it could wait."_

_" I don't think it can, Achilles.." I stuttered._

_"C'mon, let's not keep her waiting." We walked to the steps and up back to the house. I began to think how much trouble I was going to be in. As we enter we heard a little birdie say," There are the lovebirds. "We saw as the large table was filled with exotic food and pleasurable meat adoring its place, just happening to stay a while. We washed our hands and sat down._

_" Thetis, you didn't have to." Achilles' mother came by with the wine and sat in her chair at the table._

_" I didn't mind Cassandra, after all since it's your last day here. And I wanted it to be a special for our last night together." And then she said it, Perfect!_

_" Mother, what are you talking about? This isn't Cassandra's last day here, is it?" He looked at me sternly and confused._

_" No its not, of course its not."_

_'' Your auntie said that you are?" Thetis stated._

_" Then she is mistaken, she doesn't know what I want."_

_" So you are leaving?" Patroclus assumed._

_" No, I'm not. I mean I'm not going" I constantly corrected. "Excuse me." I ran out the house, hoping to run far away. Without noticing, Achilles was right behind me. He grabbed my elbow and pulled me to him tightly._

_" What's going on, Cassandra?" I looked down, ashamed at myself that I didn't tell himself sooner. A tear dropped down my face, as he lift it back up to face his Aegean eyes._

_" My auntie is making me go back to Myra, I don't want to go."_

End of Flashback

There was a knock on the door and it opened revealing Letis. She carried my breakfast tray in.

" Milady, here's your breakfast." She set right next to my bed.

" Thank you." And then she seemed to have this expression, as if she seen a ghost on her face while she stared at me. " Letis what's the matter."

" Pardon milady, but are you crying?" She was right, I felt dried tears on my face and one last one coming down.

" I guess I am."

" Should I close the windows?"

" No, um...saddle my horse will you?"

" Yes, milady." And with that she left. I got up out of my bed, and went to my closet to pull out my old chest. It was sacred, and hidden deep in my closet, because it contained all my war clothing, and weapons I used back then. I opened it and took out one of the tiniest skirts I ever seen.

I said to myself," I wore that?" I examined the fabric as it was dusty, small, and fragile." I must of been very small, or they apparently shrunk." I brought out my shield next, and set it right on the floor. I laughed as I remember the time how her best and most loyal friend, Gabrielle tried to steal her shield. When she accidentally hit herself in the face while playing and goofing around with it.

" Mmm, those were good times." Then I pick up one of my shell necklaces, and immediately fell into a flashback.

_We laid by the shore of the Larisa, Him right next to me. Holding on to him in his embrace as he had his arms wrapped around me._

_" Did you know? You have the most gorgeous Aegean, sea-blue eyes in all of Greece." I flirted teasingly, by caressing my hand on his soft cheek._

_" You never get tired of trying to flirt with me, do you?" He flirted back in a way that sounded so serious, yet calm and gentle._

_" Trying to flirt, as if. If you dare me to stop, I could ever not stop. For flirting with you is one of my girly instincts. I could not hardly see that as a crime." I lifted myself up to sit from his embrace and looked at him as he follow me up._

_" Nor will you, but if you continue to I just might have to punished someone." I couldn't help to giggle and blush for a while. And I think he meant it._

_" And how far should I go, my mighty Achilles?"_

_" You can stop right there." He whispered closely in my ear._

_" But I.." I was interrupted by giggles of mine and his as he tickled my sides and tried to bring me to his surrender. I refused, but it was getting harder to resist. I closed my eyes and held for it as long as I could._

_" Ok, ok stop..Stop..Please?" He stopped by laying me back onto the grass with him on top of me. He laid trails and trails of kisses down my neck to my jar. And then to my lips._

_" Surrender my beautiful goddess? For you should save the trouble for yourself." He said so sweetly. I opened my eyes and look up at him._

_" Never shall I, for it would be a shame to surrender so soon?"_

_" Stand up," He said._

_" Well that's rather nice for someone whose on top of me?" He got up and lifted me up as well until I stood on my two feet, and released me._

_" I love you." My eyes widen as when I heard those three articulate words float so easily and smooth right from his lips._

_" What?" I repeated so cautiously as if I was deaf and did not hear him as clearly._

_" I love you. So much, I can not bear it any longer."_

_" How...me, you.." I stuttered not knowing my own reaction." I love you as well, for the greatest warrior I can see how well outspoken you are."_

_" I mean it, do not go teasing me."_

_" I won't."_

_" And I want to give you something to stand for it. Turn around." I did as he said and turned around. I did not understand what he meant by that, until I felt something cold hit my neck _

_gently. It was a seashell necklace, ivory and lovely. It was delicate and beautiful, and I sighed with happiness. He leaned and whispered in my ear._

_" No matter what happens to us, remember when you wear that necklace you'll never stop loving or thinking of me. For I am always with you, even when I die at battle. Remember me."_

_" I will, I promise.. forever." As we watched the Moon shining its infinite rays at us. Pro founding its wonderful beauty with light and grace._

I let my necklace slip from my hands and cried on my lap so dreadfully, as I remembered the flashback that tore me apart. For once I felt guilty, not only going against my promise but letting go of his love. I vowed that when we meet again, I will make things right.


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends do say Goodbye

Chapter 3: Old Friends do say Goodbye

I went outside and got on top of my horse. I turned to Khadija and said, "If Odysseus is looking for me, tell him not to worry. I will return shortly."

"And if he asks where you've gone?"

"I'm visiting an old friend."

"Milady, the middle kingdom is far. You won't make it here in time."

" I'll be back before nightfall. Do not worry about me, I'll be fine. Hyah!" I rode off to the plains and into the forest. I traveled for many hours, but it was not too late for Artemis to reveal her rays of white that glittered among the treetops and the lakes. I came upon an ancient house with rocks, crumple rags, and cloths burnt by Hades' rage. It was my old home, mother and father died when I was seven. My auntie was there for me and she still lives. I slid off my horse and tied the reins to a tree. I came to the front door and knocked, anxious of a sudden surprise.

"Come in," it was a hoarse and dreadful voice replying. I pushed the door open and walked in. There she was, gray and bitterly old and in desperately need to find a chair. Not even Hera's beauty could compare of my auntie's complexion. She took a glimpse of me with her green and gray eyes and smiled. She came over to me, swiftly and grasped me in a hug. I hugged her back and shared this moment.

We settled in the old family room and had some tea.

"Not once have you came to visit me. What changed your mind?" She was still the impulsive and arrogant auntie I ever knew.

"I don't know, auntie. I've been busy," I lied.

"Oh no, I won't hear it. You have not been busy. That kingdom of yours has not tied you down enough to stop seeing your own auntie." I stared down at my tea cup before replying to her.

" I'm sailing to Troy in a couple of days, and I want to take Phoebe with me," I requested.

"What kind of affair does Troy have with you?" She protested while sipping her tea.

" A matter has occur with Greece. Apparently Prince Paris of Troy decided to wooed Helen of Sparta away from her home and husband Menelaus. Now, he and his older brother, Agamemnon want to take back Helen and destroy the Trojans," I explained confidently.

"Who told you this?" She eyed me and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"All of Greece is talking about it auntie. And it doesn't matter whoever told me, I need to be there."

"You are supposed to do a duty here in Myra, instead of joining other war affairs like your father."

"And did that stop him from going?" I replied sarcastically.

"I tell you, your more like him than your mother. Achilles told you, didn't he?" I flinched as his name came in contact with my ears. I never felt this feeling of having to resist the sound of his name. Nor did I realize my sensitivity towards it. Perhaps if I think of something else, I will not think about him.

" I haven't seen Achilles in seven years Auntie. What makes you think he'll be here to tell me anything about this war? If I know him well enough, he'll think twice about joining this war."

"I made you feel guilty didn't."

" No auntie, I will always feel guilty. He didn't come after m…" My voice began to crack, but then my auntie got up from her seat and walked to her dresser. "Auntie, what are you doing?" I asked, confused at the moment, and saw that she held a piece of paper that looked like a letter.

"Take it." My mind wandered for seconds wondering if I should take the letter. I had a certain urge not to, but I resisted the temptation, and immediately reached for the letter, grasping it between my fingers. I opened it and tears poured from my eyes when I saw his name. I could not hold it back anymore, and so I read the letter aloud. My voice was breaking, but I kept on reading.

It read:

_Dear Cassie, my love:_

_I love you and I miss you, and I want you to come back to me. I didn't want this to be this way. Come back to me. I will wait for you, but I don't know how long. Mother says you may not be worth it, but I'll beat fate. Hera or Artemis won't tear us apart. You will always belong in my heart, in there you have a special place that is never forgotten. You have everything, please take care of my heart. It lies in your hands. I can't bear it if you forget my love, because I don't know what I''ll do without you.  
_

_Love,_

_Achilles_

When I finish,I cried in my arms. I was feeling the urge to desperately crawl back to Larisa and then I looked up at my aunt and yelled, "Why?"

"I didn't mean it, Cassandra. I didn't want it to be this way. You deserved better," She explained, defending herself.

" You didn't mean it! I broke his heart and all you have to say is you didn't mean it! What kind of auntie, what kind person would do such a thing like that?"

"I was protecting you."

"From what?" I was getting angrier by the minute. I loss someone who was dear to me and all she could think of was an explanation of apologizing.

" No simple thank you for what I did for you, for this family."

"For what auntie! Were you that jealous, because I was in love with him? And I wanted -

"So you can have his babies, right? And be remembered as the whore who constantly enjoyed the seducer of all woman and pay for the consequences when he left to fight battles."

"I fought battles.''

"I wanted a better life for you, I didn't want your heart broken like mine was."

" Well, auntie you got your wish. There hasn't been a day since I stopped and since your telling me this now, he will never believe me. It's all your fault! I was in love!"

" You weren't in love! How could you confuse lust with love with a man who was half your age!" She exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

" Who are you to tell me I was not in love? Did it make a difference it I was younger and he was more mature?" She scoffed. But I remained furious. "What else do you need to say?"

" I fell in love once. He swept me off my feet, flourished me with all his love and passion, and finally found someone else to pleasure and left me the tears. My parents warned me off him, but like you i didn't listen. Everyday, I still think about him. That's why I wanted to protect you, to give you the throne, and for me to rest in guilt. Hate me, go ahead, I deserve worse, but someday I'll know that you'll thank me."

" Where is Phoebe?" I was sick of her explantion and needed to find Phoebe or it could get a lot worse in here.

" By the waterfall, once you get there you'll see a cottage. But I warn you. she is married. She may not accept your offer." I looked out into the sky and finally said calmly," Goodbye." I dried my tears, walked out of the house, and rode my horse to the cottage.


	4. Finding Phoebe

Chapter 4: Finding Phoebe

Following directions given from my auntie, I found the cottage by the Willows Waterfall. Phoebe and I were best friends since we were toddlers. She however moved away from Myra because she married a merchant that her mother (unfortunately my deceptive auntie) planned out for her. It only seemed like yesterday when she and her brother Hales were close friends, along with me. But it's been two and half years, and I was nervous as a porcupine. We were very close, closer if we did not drift apart from one another. I know the task I am asking of her, but all I wanted to do was just ask. If I know Phoebe, she's one person who wouldn't back down from a fight.

I slid off my horse once again and entered the pathway of the waterfall, closing to the cottage. I knocked on the door as soon as I reached there. A man answered it.

"Who are you?" At first, I didn't know how to respond. At least half of my kingdom knew who I was.

"Who are you?" I asked back, wanting to know if this is the right house.

"I'm Nepheaus, son of Keus." He replied solemnly, while scratching his chin.

"The merchant who was blind?" I was ambivalent and quite doubtful that this man was the son of the old, blind merchant that lived in this cottage for over 10 years.

"Yes." He answered confidently.

"Are you married to Phoebe, daughter of Lanora and Leleus?" I asked doubtfully, hoping that I did find the right house.

"Yes, she is my wife," his response was in the most shyest tone that I ever heard a man respond before. I let my guard down and fully expressed my well being here.

"May I see her, um…talk to her?" I hesitated.

"But first, who exactly are you?" He questioned again, glaring at me with his hazelnut eyes, as if I was wearing a clever disguise.

"I am Queen Cassandra of Myra and I am looking for Phoebe," I announced boldly. He stood back and bowed at my presence and finally said, "Apologies your highness, come in."

My right foot gracefully placed its shadow inside and the rest followed after. The cottage carried elegance in its own creative way. The drapes were hanged some way, clothing were here and there. Phoebe's home made me realize what I have lack over the years, due to our separation. While she was contented with her lifestyle, I found nothing but misery, happily twisted in a lie. For seven years I pushed this memory and locked it from ever returning. But now, I can not do it anymore.

And as seconds turned into to minutes, I felt a strange, yet small image coming back inside of me. All those years, I never dreamed of finding myself like this. Even when I look in to the mirror, I just see a woman, a woman with no heart and no soul. She captures herself in a way of beauty, but with wealth. However, at night when the moon is up high, her significance is discovered alone in her bed chamber. Tears shed and fall down my cheeks like the rain, that washes and cleanses the Earth; but I do not, I drowned myself and my emotions in my puddle of torment.

I dried my eyes and tried to look presentable. In a flash, she came in to where I waited and pulled me in a tight hug. I hugged her back and let my past bring me down. We slowly fell to the floor, while still hugging one another. I heard her cries, and I let her hear mine.

"Oh Cass, I can't believe it's you." I smiled and felt almost complete again. Our faces where damped with our salty tears.

After our somewhat teary introduction, she a sat down in her dining room and we talked. She finally decided that food was needed, so she and her husband brought a plate of bread and goat meat to the table.

She then asked me, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, please." She handed a plate to me and I grabbed the plate, and place a loaf of bread and a few pieces of meat on my plate. I bit a mouthful and forgot I was in front of company.

"I'm sorry; the journey has made me famished. How have you been?"

"Just fine as always, of course you all ready knew that. How about you, Cass?"

"Same old, same old, if I am still the same. Except there has been a lot of a surprises in Myra."

"Ooh, pray tell?" her enthusiasm at my news had scared me.

"Well, King Odysseus came for a visit here and volunteered me in the Trojan War."

"Really, are all the Greeks are joining too?"

"Yes, he said that Agamemnon demanded all the kings and their armies in Greece to support."

Nepheaus whistled scornfully and said, "Just to go get his brother's wife, he needs 50,000 men to do one simple job. I think its more than that, no way in Zeus's eyes can Agamemnon do such a foolish thing like that."

"He's not." I answered.

"What?" They were perplexed.

"He's planning to conquer Troy, to fulfill some kind of destiny." They laughed while I had remained serious. I didn't catch the amusing hoax.

"Don't you mean power? Of course, Agamemnon is not going to sack that city in a day. Heavens no, the Trojans have never been conquered. King Priam and his walls are indestructible. You should know that by now Cass. Why would you want to jeopardize your life for a cause that makes no sense?"

"I understand perfectly well, Phebes. But, I don't want to live my life as Queen anymore. If Troy does fall, Agamemnon will have power over the Aegean and obtain over this fraction of the land."

"So, you're just going to give it away to him as a present?" She was confused, but I didn't really want to leave this land, so Agamemnon can grasped in his adulterated hands. I wanted to see Achilles again, and I had to use this excuse to have one glance at him again.

"I don't want to live prosperous in a wealthy kingdom that has no purpose anymore. I want to fight again; I haven't touched my sword in years, even my bow, Phoebe."

"That's it then; you want to throw your life away to die fighting again?"

"I guess so." I replied sheepishly. Then I looked in to her eyes, and all of a sudden as I swore on my mother's grave for lying, her eyes clicked and she stared at me in a way that made me uncomfortable.

"Wait a second, oh no! That may not be the only reason." She was desperately figuring out my decision to go.

"What are you talking about?" I pretended to listen to her, and mocked her half the time.

"Did Odysseus say all the Greek warriors?"

"Not all, but…um…h-h-h-he m-m-mention a few," I hesitated.

"Is he going to be there?"

"Who's he?" Nepheaus said out randomly.

"Not quite, but..."

"Cassie, no."

"Yes, you can't tell me what to do."

"He could be.."

"But he's not, and I have a chance to do it right again. I have blocked him out, for seven years." I stood up from my seat and paced across the floor constantly in motion. "So, you expect me to move on? I can't, I literally can't- to this day, I can not let go. For some reason, I feel all those emotions that I felt those seven years ago. They won't go away, and it's not like I can wish them away. I love him, Phoebe, ever since we met, I loved him. Now, going to this war may be my chance to see him again."

" My mother told you, warned you, and now you still haven't learned." She stood from her seat as well. Suddenly, all the rage I felt came pouring out, similar to my tears.

" I learned, that you mother is nothing, but a lying, double-crossing, unforgivable bitch with gray hair! She is nothing but an impatient and a fiery hazard upon people like me! I would so call Hades to unleash his world of death upon her eyes and make her scream for mercy on her soul!" I was furious and I was dangerous.

"How dare you call my mother such things!!!???" She bellowed back at me.

"Don't you dare cover for her!!! She cleverly deceived us all. She had the audacity to lie to one of her blood relatives and remove the fantasies and make the realities come and haunt them for all eternity!" I retorted back.

"What are you talking about?!!"

"I'm talking about your foolish mother, you stupid fool. My auntie lied to me for seven years. Phoebe, he wanted me to come home, to be in his arms forever. He wrote his last letter for me to return, and I didn't. Look, read it, it all says it there." I handed her the letter and she took it and skimmed through it. Then, when she lifted her eyes back to mine she was uncomfortable. Things started to calm down for a moment. "He cares nothing for me and it's all her fault. I don't know what else to do, and I don't want to stop wondering what he'll think if I show up unexpectedly. But I suppose you knew all along. Clearly, you two were awfully close."

" Cass, believe me, I didn't know. Mother, she did awful things and tried to protect us all. But, forgive her and withdraw your insults and your temper, your words hurt me very much. For someone like you, she did all she could for you. And she loved you then the rest of us, and she tried please you in any way possible. So I suggest you let go of your anger towards her and move on. He's not worth it at all, you do not need to see him again."

" If the situation was flipped and she did that to you, would you forgive her?"

" I-I-I-I-…"

"That's not answering the question. See, you haven't change at all." I started towards the door and she followed behind me.

" I would forgive her, because she is my mother, and was doing her job." I don't know how I waited, but I turned back around and couldn't believe her response. I might have regretted saying this to her, but I was beyond furious. I guess they really mean, hell hath no fury like a woman scorn.

Then I calmly replied in such a cold tone, " Phoebe, go to hell." Then I walked out and headed back home.


End file.
